El Ejercito de Ginny
by Tom Flamel
Summary: ¿Como reaccionara Ginny cuando sepa que Harry se ha ido?
1. Epilogo

THE SAINT IS COMMING

Prologo

Mañana seria el funeral de Dumbledore. La nueva directora (y no sabia por cuanto tiempo) Minerva McGonagall caminaba rápidamente por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la gárgola que daba entrada a su nuevo despacho, y nuevamente se sorprendió que no le pidiera la contraseña. Hacia algunas horas esa fue la primera señal que lo que había tenido de que todo esto no era una pesadilla. Aquella que había comenzado con la Marca sobre la torre de astronomía y que terminaba con la muerte del director, el mago más poderoso y líder de la Orden del Fénix. Ni eso quedaba, Fawkes también se había ido.

Al contrario de como recorrió el pasillo, ahora casi se dejaba arrastrar por las escaleras mágicas que la llevaban al despacho circular. Y al abrir se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba. El elfo Dobby estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, balanceado sus pies, y junto a él, una caja. Sobre ésta había un sobre que decía "Directora". y mientras pensaba en lo que eso significaba, el elfo se levanto, la miro y le dijo "Prof... Directora, Dobby le guarda los secretos al profesor Dumbledore" y con un ¡Poof! desapareció.

Con las manos temblando, abrió el sobre. Y después de leerla una sombra de duda surgió en su rostro.


	2. El Inicio

Capitulo Uno: El inicio

Estaba oscuro. No habían sonidos, estaba todo como… muerto. Y así parecía ser para ella. Solo habían pasado un mes desde la tarde que había tomado Félix Felicis, había sobrevivido a un combate con mortifagos, había muerto Dumbledore y Harry la había dejado por "alguna razón noble y absurda". Y ahora estaba en su habitación de La Madriguera, al lado de ella estaba .. ¿Hermione?.

- ¿Otra vez, como hace para salir sin que me de cuenta?

Otra vez su mejor amiga se había levantado sin hacer ruido y, como Ginny ya lo había descubierto hacían tres noches, estaba en la cocina con Ron y Harry. También sabia que ellos planeaban algo, ella lo sabia, los había visto así desde que él llego, una semana atrás, a su casa el día antes del matrimonio de Bill y Fleur, y desde hacia cinco días estaban aun mas raros. Los había visto así la noche del funeral de Dumbledore, pero en ese momento pensó que era para apoyarse entre ellos.

Bajo sin hacer ruidos las escaleras, pero el silencio en la planta baja era total, no habían luces. Nada. No habían rastros de ninguno de los tres y eso la asusto. Ni siquiera se acordó de conjurar un lumos. Caminando lentamente entro a la cocina y ahí, en el centro de la mesa un pergamino estaba flotando. "Familia Weasley". Y entonces lo supo, la noble y absurda razón era esa, se habían escapado, quien sabe a que. Y lo habían preparado todo delante de ellos, de ella.

Llorando, sin disimularlo, subió hasta su habitación, a la cual rápidamente llego Molly quien al verla así, le pregunto

- Que te pasa? No llores así, la vas a despertar.- Y al girarse, vio la cama vacía, y en su cara se pudo ver miedo - Que ha pasado? Donde esta Hermione? - Y sin esperar respuesta salio corriendo. Ginny escucho como su madre subía y se habría la puerta de la habitación de Ron y entonces - ARTHUR!!!. Escucho como muchas personas corrian, todos subiendo y luego bajando. Nuevamente se abrió su puerta y esta vez fue su padre quien hablo

- Que ha pasado?

- No lo se, pero hay un pergamino, abajo en la cocina, no fui capaz de abrirlo sola.

Su hermano Charlie fue el más rápido en reaccionar, luego todos lo siguieron, con Ginny en brazos de su padre, llorando sin hacer ruidos.

Abajo, en la cocina familiar, alrededor de Charlie, los Weasley leyeron

_"Familia Weasley_

_Por todos los medios he intentado que ni Ron ni Hermione me sigan pero no he podido. Durante estos años ustedes han sido lo mas cercano a mi familia y por eso les puedo contar parte de lo que haré ... haremos. La profecía que Voldemort quería y fue destruida en el departamento de Misterios fue escuchada por Dumbledore cuando fue realizada y dice que básicamente que solo yo puedo destruirlo. Y durante todo el año pasado el profesor Dumbledore me estuvo preparando para ese enfrentamiento final. Y ahora nos vamos a una misión que preparara el camino de su derrota. Solo les pido disculpa por esta salida a escondidas y no se preocupen nos mantendremos en contacto._

_Harry."_

Y entonces el pergamino ardió y sus cenizas se esparcieron por la cocina.

- Que haremos Arthur? Debemos avisarle a la Orden, a Lupin… a alguien.- dijo Molly desesperada.

- Tienes razón.- Y entonces tomo polvos flu, a la chimenea y grito- NUMERO DOCE DE GRIMMAULD PLACE... REMUS, MINERVA!!


	3. Ginny

Capitulo Dos: Ginny

Un nuevo día amanecía, y Minerva McGonagall estaba en su despacho de Hogwarts. La resolución del consejo había llegado la noche anterior, permitirían abrir el colegio nuevamente pero restringían todas las libertades y estaban bajo la autoridad directa del ministerio. "mientras no sea Dolores" pensaba. Y nuevamente miro un rincón de su despacho. Las cosas habían pasado tal como él decía en su carta: Harry, Ron y Hermione habían escapado de La Madriguera y ella lo había permitido. La primera condición se había cumplido y no dudaba que la segunda lo haría en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto, cerca del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, una pelirroja miraba el estanque. Eran principios de Julio y su nuevo estado de ánimo era la determinación. Había pasado por todos: incredulidad la noche que se fueron, desesperación, odio, miedo y ahora esto. Determinación. Hacia una semana había decidido que saldría tras Harry, pero la mañana del día que iba a escapar El Profeta anunciaba que la señora Longbotton había sido atacada por un mortifago y que no solo había sido salvada por la intervención de su nieto, sino que este se dio la maña para inmovilizarlo y esperar que llegaran los aurores. Lamentablemente los dos habían salido lastimado y ayer él había sido dado de alta, pero la abuela de Neville seguía hospitalizada. Entonces se dio cuenta. En esta guerra todos tenían un papel. Harry debía luchar al final. Ron y Hermione estarían con el en este trayecto. El suyo seria apoyarlo a la distancia. Y solo se le ocurría una forma. Neville lo había demostrado, debían prepararse para luchar. El ED debía reagruparse. Y esa determinación se había materiazado en un pergamino que había sido enviado por una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall. Y ahí estaba, en la orilla del estanque, esperando respuesta.

- GINNY!! - Su madre la llamo desde la cocina. Al entrar vio a tres lechuzas desconocidas, pero el sobre de Hogwarts estaba sobre la mesa. Por fin sus notas de los TIMOS habían llegado. Varios "Extraordinarios", un "supera las expectativas" y un "aceptable". Y no solo eso. El sobre también traía la insignia rojo-dorado con una gran P sobre el león de Gryffindor.

- Esa cara me recuerda a Ron - Dijo George

- Hace dos años - Completo Fred - Traidora - susurraron juntos.

- Además están esas dos, y no me permiten acercarme a su paquete - Dijo su madre llorando de la emoción y mirando con cara de reproche a los gemelos.

La impresión le había hecho olvidar a los otras dos lechuzas. Entonces lo recordó. Y vio un sobre con su nombre

_"Señorita Weasley_

_A pesar de que todos saben que no tengo gran admiración por la adivinación, el profesor Dumbledore sabia que usted me enviaría una carta como lo ha hecho y me pidió que, entre otras cosas, la nombrara prefecto y le hiciera llegar esta caja, que solo usted puede abrir. _

_Minerva McGonagall, Directora de Hogwart"_

Y muy extrañada, subió a encerrarse en su habitación. Con sus dos manos llevaba la caja, como si fueran las joyas de la corona inglesa (o los lentes de Harry), y ya prendida en su ropa, la insignia de prefecto. Cerro la puerta, se sentó sobre su cama y abrió la caja misteriosa. En ella solo habían algunas cartas y una esfera de cristal, transparente y sin marcas.

- Que es esto? – mientras la tomaba y examinaba. Un pequeño rayo de sol cayo sobre la esfera y pudo leer en su interior unas letras de fuego que decían: "debe estar en penumbras o a oscura". Extrañada se acerco a las cortinas de su ventan y las cerros. Se voltio y cayo al suelo, por el susto, con su mano reteniendo un grito.

En el medio de su habitación se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, sonriéndole y arreglándose sus lentes de medía luna.

_"Buenos días señorita Weasley. Para hacer esa comunicaron un poco menos, me permitiré la licencia de llamarle Ginny_, _como se que la llaman sus amigos_" El profesor Dumbledore se sentó en una silla invisible y continuo

_"Hay algo que usted no debe saber, este vejete amante de los muggle ha visto como ellos han desarrollado muy buenas ideas, para facilitarse sus vidas, porque al no poseer magia, deben utilizar la inventiva, la creación. Ellos no posee magia, y muchos de nosotros nos creemos superiores por ello " dijo con una sonrisa irónica en la cara "Sin embargo, yo al igual que su padre, considero que son dignos de admiración y en algunos casos tienen muy buenas ideas, y una de esas es la vidograbación" _Ginny sonrió ante el error del profesor_ "y junto al profesor de estudios muggle hemos desarrollado esta idea, que permite contarle algo de lo que he pensando. _

_Ginny, si estas viendo esta grabación es porque: uno, estoy muerto; dos, Harry ha desaparecido en una misión que yo le encargue; y tres, le has pedido ayuda a la profesora McGonagall para reorganizar el ED" _¿Como podía saberlo?, se pregunto la pelirroja, antes de que se le ocurriera a ella. "Esta bien que en el colegio él lo supiera todo, pero esto ya es mucho "

_"Bien, es muy buena idea, y por eso he dejado instrucciones especiales para que te ayuden. Como era una posibilidad que no enfrentaras la situación como yo espero, y no quería exponerte innecesariamente, las instrucciones solo están en los sobres de la caja, y nadie las conoce" _Ginny se acerco a la caja_ "Después tendrás tiempo de revisarlas_" Ginny levanto la cabeza y pensó "Hasta esto sabia? Esto ya me esta asustando"-_. "Ahora, si me permites, te daré algunos consejos. Deberás intentar reunir al ED y con ellos aprender muy bien a defenderse y también atacar, eso es igualmente importante,, pero deberás reconocer las capacidades de cada uno. Todos tienen algo. Y claramente la tuya es el liderazgo y la iniciativa, tu carta lo demuestra y te voy a ayudar con algo, toma el primer sobre" _- Fred y George?_- "Así es. FRED, GEORGE! YA PUEDEN ENTRAR"_

- Que.. - Dijo Ginny, asustada por el grito del profesor

- Pero como lo supo? Tan predecible somos?. Se preguntaron Fred y George, mientras abrían la puerta y se sentaban en la cama de Ginny que los miraba entre furiosa, sorprendida y divertida por las caras de los gemelos

_"Entrégales el sobre, y ahora pueden salir y no escuchen más, porque nada les quitara el mocomurcielago que su hermana les hará sino se van"_ Ante esa amenaza, ambos salieron casi corriendo. _"No te preocupes, si los conozco bien, y creeme, los he observado por siete años, ahora estarán corriendo a su habitación para leer la carta y revisar el sobre. Ahora, sigamos con lo nuestro. Deberás descubrir las habilidades de cada uno (no te puedo ayudar tanto).Me imagino que te estarás preguntando como harás para juntar el ED "_ – Llevo mucho pensando en eso. Ya nada me extraña de él- _"la mejor manera es la directa, una lechuza con la pregunta correcta, con los que respondan debes formar las bases, pero de a poco ir incluyendo a otros. Creo que eres la sucesora lógica de Harry en el ED y si alguien se opone a eso, simplemente utiliza el carácter que heredaste de Molly, hasta a mi me asustaba un poco. Un último regalo. En la caja también esta la lista del ED que Dolores robo el año pasado. Te aconsejaría destruirla. Bueno, eso seria todo. Y antes que se me olvide, un amigo mi dijo hace algún tiempo que el amor es mas fuerte. Que tengas suerte, Ginny.". _Entonces la esfera se volvió completamente negra.

Sin dejar de mirar la ahora esfera negra, comenzó a pensar que haría ahora y lo mas lógico era empezar por la caja. En ella habían varios sobres iguales al de los gemelos. Prácticamente todo el personal de Hogwart tenia una. También había una para el profesor Lupin. Incluso para ella había una. Extrañada abrió el suyo.

_"Ginny_

_Ya sabía que no aguantarías la curiosidad y leerías esta carta. En realidad no tengo nada nuevo que decirte, pero si a todos los otros destinatarios. Y en todas dice lo mismo "Ayúdala, por favor, haz lo que te pide y no le hagas preguntas". Espero que con eso sea suficiente._

_Prof. Dumbledore"_

Mas extrañada pero a la vez mas entusiasmada comenzó a hacer planes y de repente se dio cuenta de algo. No había pensado en Harry en todo un día. Eso era un milagro

Durante todo el resto del mes Ginny mando lechuzas a los miembros del ED, para saber quien volvía al colegio. Había decidido que lo primero era saber quienes estarían ahí. Estaba segura que Luna y Neville volverían al colegio, también era muy probable que los hermanos Creevey y Justin volvieran porque como eran hijos de muggles sus padres no tenían claro o no sabían lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, el resto solo era un gran signo de interrogación. Varios se ya habían salido o no volverían y ella no sabia que hacer. Así que empezó por lo mas sencillo, se cito en su casa con Neville y Luna.


	4. Fred y George

Capitulo Tres: Fred y George

Simplemente no lo creían, Dumbledore los conocía tan bien que sabia que estarían escondidos detrás de la puerta para averiguar que había en la caja misteriosa que le habían enviado del colegio a su hermana. Pero lo que consiguieron fue mucho más. Ahora en sus manos tenían un sobre de él para ellos. Y como la curiosidad era una característica propia de ellos, iban corriendo a su habitación. Cuando entraron rápidamente, hubieran esperando una esfera para ellos también. Pero no había, solo un pergamino, una llave con un número y ¿unas revistas muggle?

_"Gemelos Weasley_

_A llegado el momento que utilicen esa inventiva suya tan especial, y para eso les dejo un poco de material de lectura que espero les sirva de inspiración. Se que Harry los financio para que abrieran su tienda de sortilegios _" se miraron extrañadoss_ " y que han desarrollado ingeniosos elementos: sombreros escudos, polvos de oscuridad y más. Pero también se que requieren mas recursos para sus desarrollos, para eso les dejo un pequeño regalo, supongo que sabrán lo que es. Mi consejo para ustedes es que continuar esa ingeniosa área de defensa y utilizar los Sortilegios Weasley como pantalla. Y busquen inspiración en los muggles, los mortifagos los consideran inferiores y no se imaginan las ideas utilísimas que ellos tienen. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos y apoyen a su hermana, los necesitara."_

La cara de los gemelos era indescriptible. Sus caras fueron desde el asombro a aquellas que ponían en el colego cada vez que planeaban alguna broma en uno o dos segundo. Rápidamente tomaron la llave la examinaron y sin decirse una palabra la escondieron. Las revistas muggles eran comics y otras que se llamaban "mecánica popular"

- De donde conocería Dumbledore estas revista?- Dijo Fred

- Ni la mas mínima idea - contesto George. Y los dos tiraron en el suelo a devorarse las revistas.

Diez horas después, estaban con los ojos rojos de tanto leer, con muchos pergaminos regados por la habitación y una cara de felicidad que hacia mucho no se les veía.

- En realidad, a los muggles se les ocurre cada cosa. Pero que cosas!!.

- Mira a este tipo, arroja al suelo estas esferas y de ahí sale humo y desaparece. Es un truco de muggle pero muy útil.

- Y estos otros se comunican entre ellos tocándose estas cosas en el pecho.

- Y este ocupa un cinturón donde guarda todas esas esferas y otras cosas útiles

- Creo que tenemos mucho que hacer, George

- Y que pensar. Algunas cosa no se como las haremos. Ni con que dinero lo haremos.

- Por lo menos creo que eso esta solucionado, George - dijo Fred mirando la llave que había sacado de su escondite

- Pero nos queda el como

- Mañana debemos ir a Gringotts tal vez ahí encontremos algo.

Durante la noche no pegaron pestaña, solo pensaban en mas y mas proyectos, creyendo que el otro dormía. Al día siguiente, luego de un rápido desayuno y usando polvos flu, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante por él entraron al Callejón Díagon y fueron corriendo y atropellando magos y brujas hasta a Gringotts. Rápidamente se acercaron a la mesa donde un duende les pregunto si poseían una llave. Los gemelos se la entregaron y el duende sin decir palabra los llevo hasta la bóveda 714 y abrió la cerradura pero no abrió la puerta, sino que se retiro eso lo hicieron los gemelos, y sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas. En el centro de la bóveda había una pila de solo galeones más alta que los dos uno encima del otro. Pero no solo eso. Toda la pared esta cubierta de libros, claramente divididos por temas y objetos que no sabían exactamente para que eran. Entraron y comenzaron a revisar los libros (las monedas sabían para que eran, pero estaban seguros, el verdadero tesoro estaba en las paredes). Así estuvieron por mucho rato, hasta que, con lágrimas en los ojos, George dijo

- Fred, con este hicieron el mapa.

- Cual?

- Cuantos mapas conoces? - le contesto medio enojado

Los ojos de Fred se abrieron mucho y le quito el libro a su hermano.

Y así siguieron, por horas, cuando volvieron a La Madriguera, la cabeza les dolía, los ojos volvían a estar rojos y muy hambrientos, devoraron lo que su madre les dio y subieron a su habitación. Ni siquiera dijeron buenas noches y ya estaban durmiendo. Al día siguiente volvieron a su local de sortilegios y ahí se instalaron, a puertas cerradas a desarrollar nuevas formas de defensa. Pero como tenían claro que lo primero era la pantalla, se turnaban para atender el negocio, mientras uno atendía el otro comenzaba a desarrollar diferentes elementos de defensa. Uno de los primeros objetos de la bóveda que descubrieron para que era, fue una simple placa de cristal, que era una especie de catalogo de lo que había en su nueva biblioteca. Pero era más que eso, no solo indicaba que había en su "nueva biblioteca" como ellos la llamaban, sino que también les mostraba el contenido del libro. Así fue como Fred, descubrió la forma de unir varios chivatoscopios a una alarma central, lo cual les permitía proteger un área determinada, y lo primaron que hicieron fue instalar este sistema alrededor de La Madriguera y en el interior del local. Y los nuevos inventos no pararían ahí


	5. Neville

Capitulo Cuatro: Neville

Era el día de su cumpleaños y como todos los años iría a ver a sus padres a San Mungo junto a su abuela. Sin embargo, ese día estaba destinado otra cosa. Iban saliendo del callejón que utilizaban para aparecerse cerca del hospital cuando de improviso un hechizo derribo a la anciana, dejándola inconsciente instantáneamente, peor aun, un ligero hilillo de sangre salía de su boca. Al ver esto Neville palideció y se acerco para tocarla, pero una voz lo detuvo

- El casi squid Longbotton, un disgusto volverte a ver.

Temblando Neville se levanto, y sin dejar de mirar a su abuela dijo:

- Quien eres y porque nos atacas?, que te hemos hecho?

- A mi nada en particular, pero mi Señor me encargo que los eliminara por ser amigo de Potter y ahora .. CRUCIO!!!

Neville cayo de rodillas gritando como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos, no lo podía creer caería bajo la misma maldición que sus padres y no vengaría, no vería mas a sus amigos y su abuela moriría horriblemente, y de repente todo paro.

- No, no. No será tan fácil, sufrirás un poco más. CRUCIO!!

Y cerró los ojos para tratar de resistir el dolor, pero este no llego. Se atrevió a abrirlos y vio lo peor que había visto en su vida. Su abuela, la mujer que lo había criado, aquella a la que él tanto temía, se retorcía en el suelo, y entonces los escucho, los gritos de su abuela. Levantándose lentamente dijo

- Déjala, déjala, DEJALA!!!

Con un movimiento más rápido que cualquiera que hubiera hecho antes, saco su nueva varita del bolsillo donde lo tenía y comenzó a lanzar hechizos

- Flipendo!

- Protego!... Patético.

- Reducto! - pero el mortifago ágilmente esquivo el hechizo, el cual choco contra una pared de ladrillo, destrozándola

- Realmente eres un inútil. Petrifius totalis

Con un rápido movimiento Neville esquivo el hechizo, pero los escombros lo hicieron tropezar y caer al suelo

- JA JA JA JA, por Merlín y así eres un sangre pura. Utilicemos hechizos a tu nivel... Wingardum Leviosa!

Y Neville se elevo un par de metros, desde donde cayo golpeándose nuevamente.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de rodillas.

- Así me gusta Longbottom, suplica por tu vida

Neville tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de dolor, desesperación, fracaso. Con su mano libre se las seco y miro con furia al mortifago. Y entonces lo vio. Poniendo toda su alma en ello y apuntando al suelo, donde los escombros de la pared rodeaban al mortifago grito:

- Alarte Ascendere! - Los escombros rápidamente volaron hacia arriba, arrastrando la varita enemiga y antes que el mortifago reaccionara, volvió a gritar

- Accio varita! Desmaius!

Y antes que el mortifago cayera al suelo la varita enemiga llego a manos de Neville, quien la partió contra el suelo.

Entonces se escucharon distintos ruidos. El crack de la varita, varios Bang!! que anunciaban la llegada de los aurores y los cuerpos de Neville y el mortifago cayendo al suelo, ambos inconscientes.

La mañana siguiente Ginny despertó, nuevamente había soñado en que viajaba con el trío de gryffindor y luchaban juntos con los mortifagos y Voldemort. Pero al despertar, se encontró nuevamente sola. Sin embargo ya lo había decidido y en un rincón de su habitación estaba preparada su mochila escolar con algunas cosa que tenia preparadas para escapar esa noche, solo faltaban algunas cosas que iria a buscar al callejón Diagon Bajo a la cocina donde su madre preparaba el desayuno. Una lechuza parda golpeo insistentemente para entrar, recibió su paga y se fue, dejando un ejemplar de El Profeta en las manos de la pelirroja. Al abrirlo, no encontró nada sobre Harry ni sus amigos, la portada solo hablaba de cosas irrelevantes para ella, pero en su segunda pagina había una corta noticia que llegaría al fondo del corazón de Ginny.

" _Nuevo ataque mortifago._

_Ayer por la mañana, tras aparecerse en un callejón cercano a San Mungo, la señora Augusta Longbotton y su nieto Neville, fueron atacado por Graham Montague, ex-alumno de Hogwart de la casa Slytherin, ataco con la maldición imperdonable cruciatus, quedando muy mal herida la señora Longbotton. Pero, a pesar del ataque, el joven Longbotton no sólo fue capaz de repeler el ataque sino que logro desmayar a su atacante justo antes de perder la conciencia. Tras la utilización de Veritaserum el mortifago Montague fue enviado a Azkaban. La acción del joven Longbotton es un ejemplo a seguir en estos días de oscuridad y nos deja una importante lección: la lucha es de todos y todos podemos hacer algo". _

Ginny dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, pensando en lo que había leído. Recordó como Neville no había dudado a entrar al ED y como había progresado, la prueba de eso estaba en El Profeta, había sobrevivido a un ataque mortifago y había protegido a su familia. Y entonces se dio cuenta, estaba reaccionando como todos creían que lo haría, quizás hasta Voldemort esperaba eso, que saldría como loca tras Harry, moriría en el empeño o lo haría morir a él. No, no lo haría. Habían mas formas de luchar. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo pergamino y pluma y escribió rápidamente. Cerró la carta y busco a Pig. Atándole la carta a una pata le dijo

- Entrégasela a la profesora McGonagall.


End file.
